Rien qu'une bouchée
by Dicktremayne
Summary: Vous savez, Will, Lucifer aussi était un ange.  petit Hannigram OS (cannibalisme)


**OS **–_ tw : Vore_| **rating M** | Hannibal Lecter/ Will Graham |** Hannibal NBC** (d'après _Dragon Rouge_) créée par Bryan Fuller

**NOTE : **Un vieil OS que j'ai retrouvé, j'ai un peu réécrit, désolé le style est maladroit... un peu d'OOC (vraiment désolé pour le coup!)  
J'hésite un peu à faire une suite, c'est soft et assez court donc peut simplement être le rallonger l'histoire. A vous de me dire !

* * *

**RIEN QU'UNE BOUCHÉE**

« Vous savez, Will, Il accentua sur son nom, fit une pause, puis reprit, Lucifer aussi était un ange. »

Hannibal posa ses mains sur son bureau. Il regarda Will de la tête au pied, observait les moindres défauts présents sur ses vêtements. Il s'arrêta bien vite et se retint de lui faire remarquer son peu de classe. Il se contenta de soupirer vaguement et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque.

« Je ne suis pas très croyant, _docteur_. siffla Graham en réajustant ses lunettes. A vrai dire, ce ne sont pas les genre de choses qui m'intéressent. Ce ne sont pas le genre de chose qui m'intéresse. Will le déclara sur un ton plutôt agressif, voire _impoli_.

Ce n'était pas le _genre de chose _qu'appréciaient Hannibal.

Vous avez tort. Conclut froidement le psychiatre. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Hannibal, quelque peu vexé le bougre, se retourna vers la porte avec une idée en tête.

« Hm, Hannibal. Will hésita un instant, puis reprit calmement : Que diriez vous de... venir manger chez moi ?

Il avait cru mal entendre en tout premier lieu, il se retourna sur ses talons, et pencha légèrement sa tête avec un air perplexe comme il avait pour habitude de faire – ce devait sûrement être un de ses seul moment de sincérité.

- Plaît-il ?  
- En tant qu'_amis_, je veux dire. En oubliant le fait que je sois votre patient… Demain soir, qu'en dites vous ?  
- Avec joie Will, avec joie. » Hannibal sourit, même s'il doutait fortement des qualités de chef de Will, mais oui. Pourquoi pas ?  
Graham ajouta en ricanant : « j'espère que vous serez indulgent ... ».  
Hannibal se contenta d'esquisser un vague sourire comme à son habitude. Le silence pesant se réinstalla.  
L'inspecteur se rhabilla, et brisa le lourd silence qui régnait.  
« Au revoir docteur.  
- A bientôt, Will. »

La porte claqua. Hannibal s'assit devant son bureau. Il avait _du travail._

* * *

Will avait initialement prévu d'inviter sa si désirable amie, voir plus si affinité, Alana Bloom.  
Celle ci avait « besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, et de poser des distances ». Évitons de passer par quatre chemins, c'était ce qu'on appelle communément _un râteau._

Pas tellement puisque d'après Will qu'il n'y avait rien de _romantique _dans sa demande. D'après Will.  
Dans tout les cas, Will s'était senti obligé de rabattre tout son manque émotionnel sur Hannibal en l'invitant bien poliment à manger - quelque chose qui devait âtre dans son frigo depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Il allait sûrement lui parler de Jack, de son instabilité mentale, et peut être même de Alana ! Pour changer.

Monsieur s'était bien préparé, il avait également prit le soin de mettre les chiens dehors. Il se sentait un peu mal, un peu de vertige, mais rien de bien grave qui l'inquiétait. Il avait donc mis la table, pendant que le _festin _mijotait sur le feu. Il était en train de pleuvoir dehors. Will regarda un instant par la fenêtre, et aperçut une lumière. Il hésitait entre un éclair ou la Rolls Royce flamboyante de son docteur.  
C'était bien Hannibal. Il frappa à la porte. Deux fois. Will couru à son secours et lui ouvrit bien poliment

« Bonsoir !  
Bonsoir, Will. » répondit Hannibal le sourire au lèvre.  
Lecter était sur le seuil, sec, un parapluie à la main, et une bouteille d'un vin Bordeaux très coûteux dans l'autre. Il tendit cette main, en l'occurrence la gauche.  
« Histoire d'accompagner le repas. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Will la prit, un peu brusquement, puis il se dirigea vers le frigo pour la « garder au frais ». Le cœur d'Hannibal s'arrêta un instant. Il pensait à quel point ce serait malpoli de faire remarquer ce genre de détail à son hôte. Il s'abstint même si ça le démangeait.  
Le plus jeune se retourna vers son invité, et bégaya maladroitement : « Entrez je vous en prie ! ».  
L'aîné s'exécuta, tout en fermant délicatement. Il remarqua l'absence des chiens.  
« Où sont les chiens ? demanda t-il, presque heureux.  
- Oh, je les ai mit dehors.  
- Il pleut Will, fit remarquer le convive.  
L'hôte avait oublié ce détail. Ses pauvres bébés sous la pluie...  
- ils survivront. » répondit-il avec amertume.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, il n'était pas si terrible d'ailleurs – même s'il manquait de finesse et de virtuosité, Hannibal avait su l'apprécier. Le seul bémol était le bordeaux, devenu infect du fait de son exil dans le frigidaire.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tant de Alana, des problèmes de Will, mais plus de cuisine, de bonnes manières et d'art. Et encore bien d'autres choses raffinées dont Hannibal aime tant parler.  
Lecter avait passé son temps à admirer la peau lisse et délicate de Graham, se léchant les babines.  
Ce n'était pas dans ses plans de manger tout de suite ce délicieux enfant, mais ça le taraudait, il avait envie de dévorer ses entrailles, de savourer chaque parcelle de chair de son corps toujours brûlant. Une envie charnelle, un besoin d'une étreinte avec un corps frais, toujours bien vivant qui mourrait, là dans ses bras tandis que lui jouirait de cette chair fraîche qu'il dégustait.  
Rare de sa part de partir dans de tels fantasmes, mais Will éveillait en lui ce genre de chose, de chose inacceptable mais pourtant si tentante. Ses bonnes manières et de faire crever Will détruirait sûrement ses plans pourtant si bien en place.  
Ça ne tenait qu'à l'ordre du fantasme, mais pendant le repas, il ne put s'empêcher de s'absenter aux waters pour évacuer ses perversions inopinées.  
Il s'absenta au moment du dessert. Will en profita pour débarrasser, jeter un regard à la fenêtre pour vérifier que ses enfants aller bien. Ils s'amusaient dans la boue, et la pluie avait cessée.

Graham pensa à sa relation avec Hannibal. Il n'était pas insensible vis à vis d'Hannibal. Aucuns sentiments amoureux attention, juste une sorte d'admiration profonde pour cet homme si raffiné et charismatique. Une admiration assez ambiguë qui avait tendance à s'accentuer parfois, sans trop de raison. Le charisme fou du docteur peut-être.  
Le vin, bien qu'infâme, lui faisait tourner la tête. Beaucoup plus qu'à l'habitude. Il s'assit un instant, il avait comme une hallucination.  
Il vit Hannibal, il avait du mal à distinguer son corps, il semblait plutôt nu, ou débraillé peut-être ? Il ne se posait pas trop la question. Il avait sur le visage une expression de jouissance, de puissance, et dans les mains des tripes, il posa une de ses mains sur le visage de Graham. Ils s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent presque.  
« Will ?  
- Oui. il souriait, sans le savoir.  
- Will ? » la voix se rapprochait  
L'inspecteur baissa les yeux. Il était nu, le ventre ouverts, les tripes dehors, qui rejoignait désormais la bouche satisfaite de Hannibal qui semblait savourer son met.  
« Will, Will !  
Will se réveilla soudainement il était transpirant et vit un Hannibal presque inquiet – pas du tout en fait, qui posait sa main sur son épaule.  
- Une... hallucination... encore.  
- Vous êtes brûlant.  
- Je me suis senti fiévreux cet après-midi... ce doit être ça. Il tenta de se relever, mais il tituba et songea que ce serait plus sage de rester assis.  
Hannibal, revenant de son court exil – bénéfique, pas comme le vin – s'accroupit devant Will qui venait encore une fois de faire une crise, sûrement due au vin et son début de fièvre.  
- Vous auriez du me prévenir plus tôt.  
- De...  
- De votre fièvre Will. Venez donc, je vais vous coucher. »  
C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il allongea le jeune sur son lit et le déshabilla grossièrement. Et le borda. Il chercha une serviette pour essuyer son front moite. La pluie tambourinait sur le toit. Les éclairs retentissaient dehors. Hannibal aurait du faire rentrer les chiens, mais pas question de tacher son beau costume.  
Il se contenta de rester un peu avec Will et son inattendue fièvre – qui venait comme par hasard à cet instant.  
Il aurait pu en profiter et finir son repas avec un dessert digne de ce nom, et pouvoir également en finir avec Will. Mais quelque chose lui fit obstacle, il appréciait le brave garçon, pas qu'il ne s'y été attaché, mais il ne pouvait pas en finir maintenant. Il avait bien plus à faire avec lui.  
Il appela un docteur, lui confia son précieux joujou et s'éclipsa.

Will ne se rendit compte de rien. Son hallucination se transforma en rêve, toujours avec Lecter. L'enlaçant pendant que lui l'étranglait et continuait à goûter à sa chair. Sur son papier le docteur nota « gémissements soudains, longs soupirs » n'ayant pas fait le rapprochement avec un orgasme. (peut être ce n'en était pas un)  
Il rêvait qu'Hannibal, cette fois clairement nu, croquait directement dans ses membres, avec toujours cette expression de jouissance absolue et de victoire. D'une main habile parfois, il lui donnait du plaisir en caressant certains de ses organes. Toujours à ses pieds, Graham en redemandait.

Le lendemain, Will avait bien récupéré. Alana était passée ouvrir aux chiens et voir comment allait le si instable agent spécial.  
Il ne se souvenait plus trop du rêve, plus de l'hallucination, mais ça le gênait déjà. Elle avait peut être un sens qui sait ?

« Dr. Lecter m'a appelée, comment tu vas ? elle était inquiète.  
- Mieux. ».


End file.
